


Сюрприз

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, New Year's Fluff, One Big Happy Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: ...в общем, на праздничный ужин Джоэл опоздал, но ему за это даже словестных пиздюлей не отвесили - потому что все, как один, уставились на его округлившийся живот.(или фик, в котором Джерри не нужно было убивать Элли, чтобы создать вакцину, и все счастливо живут в Солт-Лейк-Сити)
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us), Jerry/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> традиционный первоянварский флафф. вдохновлено картинощкой https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EfPLckhUYAIc9hY.jpg

Томми начал гундеть почти сразу, как только они вышли за границу безопасной зоны:

— Зря ты отказался от БТРа, всё-таки, не ближний к госпиталю свет. Будь мы в Джексоне — я бы и слова не сказал, там и местность знакомая, и народу в принципе не так много по лесам шастает, ну орда ходит порой, ну так они не в счёт, они только по весне, — а это целый, мать его, город. Столица, в рот её ебать, штата. Ты помнишь, как мы на второй год после Техаса попали в Альбукерке? Еле жопы тогда унесли, и это даже при том, что Нью-Мексико тогда ещё относительно чистым был; а тут за двадцать лет, думаешь, ситуация как-то получше стала? Готов прозакладывать свою голову, что нихуя подобного, и сейчас мы рискуем на такую мразь налететь, что ты ещё попомнишь мои слова про БТР.

Не то чтобы он вообще прекращал. Джоэл слушал это уже — сколько? Третий час подряд, не меньше, ровно с той минуты, как позвал братца с собой в рейд. И хотя валивший стеной снег кутал их в некое подобие спокойствия, наст под копытами лошадей хрустел слишком тихо, чтобы хоть немного заглушить возмущение в голосе Томми. Джоэл, как ни пытался сдержаться, тоже стал потихоньку закипать:

— Томми, я тебя прошу — умолкни. Я отказался, потому что не хочу привлекать внимание заражённых, а драндулет, который предложил мне Джерри, ревёт как раненный мамонт. Но если ты и дальше продолжишь трещать в том же духе, на твой стрёкот бегуны слетятся даже быстрее, так что — просто помолчи и помоги мне найти подарок.

Он уже готов был к тому, что за спиной раздастся целая тирада на тему атрофировавшегося чувства самосохранения Джоэла, которому якобы расчищенной зоны не хватало и обязательно нужно было залезть поглубже в дебри заросшего кордицепсом города — но братец, на удивление, действительно заткнулся. Только буркнул предварительно что-то вроде «а, хуй с тобой, сам знаешь, кого и в какое место отдерут, если вдруг что пойдёт не так». Джоэл в ответ просто закатил глаза.

Причина ведь была не в чёртовой машине, и оба Миллера это понимали. Боевой мини-танк — значит, команда сопровождающих его Светлячков, а команда сопровождающих Светлячков — значит, никакого тебе сюрприза. С таким же успехом можно было прийти на склад к Коулману и заявить, мол, выдай мне, дорогой человек, пачку комиксов для моей подопечной, стопку заумных книг для её девушки и бутылку виски для её отца, который по счастливому стечению обстоятельств к тому же мой бойфренд и твой командир. Да на него бы вся база слетелась бы посмотреть после такого; по крайней мере, Джоэлу так казалось, ведь он до сих пор считал всё происходящее между ними четырьмя слишком личным.

С тех пор, как его, измученного долгой дорогой, с захлебнувшейся почти насмерть иммунной девчонкой на руках, вынесло на подземную парковку в окрестностях госпиталя Сент-Мэри, и полного года не прошло. Но за это время изменилось многое. И вот уже несколько недель Светлячки не продыхали за капитальными сборами — через месяц-другой, когда в горных перешейках снег растает достаточно, чтобы по размытым дорогам смогли пройти тяжёлые грузовики с оборудованием, основная часть базы двинет в сторону Колорадо — так что, чтобы подбодрить народ, доктор Джерри Андерсон решил устроить праздник. И пару выходных к нему. Вроде как Рождество — тем более что время как раз подходящее, — но не в честь рождения Иисуса, а в честь последней зимы в Солт-Лейк.

Ну, для Джоэла, Элли, Томми (хотя он тут даже и не жил, но уже месяц как оккупировал комнату Джоэла с присказкой «ты всё равно в другом месте ночуешь»), остальной группы из Джексона и ещё нескольких отрядов Светлячков, которые подтянулись уже после разлетевшейся по тайным каналам новости о создании вакцины, она же стала и первой. Но это ведь не отменяло повода отпраздновать. Марлин в счёт не шла, потому что, как оказалось, что ещё до переезда в Бостон шестнадцать лет назад, она вместе с Анной зимовала здесь аж три раза к ряду. Тогда Солт-Лейк держали как резерв, пусть база по величине была второй после Чикаго — ФЕДРА по первости сосредоточила усилия на больших городах вдоль Восточного побережья, пытаясь усидеть одной жопой на десяти стульях, и предсказуемо не справлялась с контролем одновременно наплывающих с внешних стен заражённых и зреющим внутри недовольством гражданских, чем Светлячки и пользовались, устроив большое гнездо в самом сердце карантинной зоны Иллинойса; в Солт-Лейк же военные бдительность ещё не теряли, так что охранять подполье нужно было тщательнее. Марлин прибыла оттуда в составе подкрепления, а Анна, будучи родом из одного городишки на окраине штата, взялась обучить её регулярным маршрутам и лазам внутри зоны. Так они и подружились. А потом их перебросили на восток, Анна забеременела — и её история оборвалась.

Зато на свет появилась Элли.

С Джоэлом Марлин не разговаривала, обвиняя его в гибели отряда в Капитолии (хотя уж кого-кого, а его в этом стоило винить в последнюю очередь, но переубеждать бывшую главу бостонских Светлячков Джоэл и не собирался — ему было откровенно плевать), так что всю эту историю он услышал от самой Элли. Девчонка искренне радовалась, что Марлин после стольких лет скорбного молчания о её матери начала понемногу рассказывать об их общем прошлом.

Она вообще заметно повеселела и расцвела за последние полгода. Конечно, ей нелегко давались все те опыты, которые без конца проводил Джерри — то нужен был костный мозг, то лейкоциты, то образцы желудочного сока или соскоб слизистой изо рта — но Элли с готовностью проводила в лабораториях многие часы, потому что чувствовала себя почти супергероиней со сверхъестественной способностью. Как-то она призналась, что страх, грызший её на подходах к Солт-Лейк, был вовсе не страх смерти: она боялась стать безучастной подопытной крысой. К счастью, Джерри и его команда учёных создали ей образ скорее такой же исследовательницы, как и они, а то и круче. Джоэл слишком хорошо понимал, что пойти по первому пути, который так пугал Элли, Светлячкам было бы проще и быстрее, поэтому он был им благодарен и выражал, как мог — ходил с менее недовольным, чем обычно, лицом и старался по мере сил помогать то тут, то там: ходил в патрули, искал припасы, перебирал и чинил оружие.

Сейчас Светлячки нуждались в помощи особенно остро — производство вакцины наращивало темпы с поистине космической скоростью (Элли прямо так и сказала, а уж она в космических делах секла как никто, поэтому у Джоэла не было резона ей не доверять; Джерри использовал более осторожное «ускоряемся»), и госпиталь Сент-Мэри перестал справляться с таким объемом работы. Собственно, потому база и кипела теперь работой, пакуясь перед переездом в денверские лаборатории. Джоэл вообще диву давался, как на этом покрошенном в пыль оборудовании и истраченном почти в ноль запасом реагентов удалось создать что-то, что реально сработало. А вакцина работала. Конечно, не всегда и не так, как изначально того хотел Джерри: после укуса или вдыхания спор привить заразившегося нужно было в течении двенадцати часов, край — сутки, да и то уже не помогало в большинстве случаев, — но всё же теперь люди не чувствовали себя обречёнными на смерть. Джоэлу это на собственной шкуре довелось узнать. Словно почуяв, что вот теперь ему ничего не угрожает, хранившая его от укусов заражённых удача отвернулась, и в начале лета на патруль, в составе которого он шёл, напал крупный косяк заражённых. Всех перебили, но вот Джоэла вообще чуть не разорвали сталкеры — Элли рассказывала, что штопали Джоэла тогда в шесть рук; но главное, что даже после этого он проснулся в собственном сознании.

— Работает, Джоэл, — его встретила сияющая улыбка Элли. — Пошли уже третьи сутки, а у тебя ни единого признака заражения.

У неё за плечом молчаливой скалой возвышалась девчуха с забранными в косу волосами, дочь доктора — Эбби, кажется, хотя Джоэл не был уверен в её имени, — и взирала на него с почти противоположными эмоциями. Похоже, будь её воля, именно Джоэлу она не стала бы давать вакцину.

Причин такого к себе отношения Джоэл не знал, да и не особо стремился. Дочь доктора почти постоянно отиралась рядом с Элли — они были одногодками, к тому же весьма похожими по характеру (упрямства обеим было не занимать, это уж точно), так что и на то, чтобы сдружиться накрепко, у них ушло от силы недели две. Казалось, ещё вчера Эбби настороженно ходила вокруг палаты, в которой Элли готовилась к тестам, и недовольно кривила лицо на подпирающего стену Джоэла, — а уже сегодня девочки весело обсуждали что-то за обедом, вместе настреливали в тире десять десяток из десяти и возились в снегу, стоило им выйти за пределы госпиталя. Среди Светлячков оказалось на удивление много подростков её возраста, и под чутким руководством Эбби в их среду она влилась без проблем. Джоэл иногда украдкой наблюдал за их компаниями: видеть, как Элли после целого года в компании старого прожжённого контрабандиста не растеряла социальных навыков и всё ещё радовалась жизни, было настоящим подарком. Даже слёзы порой на глаза наворачивались — Джоэл их, конечно, торопливо смахивал и хмурил очень опасное лицо, если вдруг кто-то на него оборачивался, но факта это не меняло. Ох, видела бы его сейчас Тесс.

В общем, не то, чтобы Джоэла слишком уж беспокоила непонятная неприязнь Эбби, но в один из осенних дней, когда Элли пришла к нему порубиться в покер в перерыве между лабораторными исследованиями, он всё-таки решился задать ей вопрос.

— Ой, да ревнует, наверное, — отмахнулась Элли и шлёпнула на стол каре. Уставившись в свои карты, показывавшие только сет, Джоэл понимал лишь то, что от её ответа в голове зароилось ещё большее количество мыслей. Ревнует как к кому? К отцу? К опекуну или, не приведи господь, к любовнику? От такого предположения Джоэл даже нервно фыркнул — додумалась малая, надо же. А потом оказалось, что у Эбби иррациональное, почти рефлекс — она ревностно охраняет всех, кого считает своей семьёй, а в это понятие у неё входят не только узы крови, но и серьёзный романтический интерес.

Короче говоря, Эбби терпеть не могла Джоэла, потому что тот был негласным опекуном её возлюбленной. 

Джоэл, когда узнал истинную природу их отношений, чуть в осадок не выпал, честное слово. Но, собственно, так он и сошёлся с Джерри. Не случись у Эбби и Элли не по возрасту серьёзной любви, их старшие так и не знали бы друг о друге больше, чем на словах: в обыденной жизни базы их пути не пересекались, даже несмотря на то, что Джоэл умудрился побывать и в карантинном боксе, и в лаборатории попадал с завидной регулярностью, когда приходил напомнить чересчур увлёкшейся Элли, что иногда ей стоит и поспать. Эбби каждый раз чуть не рычала на него всё равно что вздыбившая загривок волчица, но, кроме неё и сонно протирающей глаза Элли, в комнатах научного блока уже никого не наблюдалось. Проследив, чтобы и эти двое вымелись восвояси в сторону жилых помещений, Джоэл, если не был назначен в патруль, отправлялся в собственную комнатушку и коротал там вечер за чем-нибудь бессмысленным. В один из вечеров раздался стук в дверь — и, выглянув в коридор, Джоэл обнаружил перед собой Джерри Андерсона собственной персоной, да не просто так, а с бутылкой чего-то тёмно-янтарного, очень похожего на хороший односолодовый виски, в одной руке и двумя низкими стаканами — в другой. Лицо у него вытянулось само собой:

— Чем заслужил такую честь?

— Вот, пришёл познакомиться с будущей роднёй, — добродушно усмехнулся в ответ Джерри; и следующие полчаса Джоэл сидел с отпавшей челюстью, пытаясь переварить мысль о том, что его подопечная — да что уж там, почти дочь, ведь они столько пережили вместе, — уже полгода как встречается с дочерью доктора и не далее как сегодня пригласила его на совместный ужин, чтобы попросить разрешения на венчание. Господи, Элли вообще была католичкой? Или протестанткой? Да и на кой, откровенно говоря, хер сдалось венчание шестнадцатилетним соплюшкам?

Джерри весело скалился на его вопросы — оказывается, на волне чувств Джоэл ворчал их вслух, — и говорил, что в их семье всегда действуют решительно, рубят с плеча и никогда об этом не жалеют; Джоэл его послушал, махнул предложенный виски одним глотком и поцеловал доктора. Наутро они проснулись в одной кровати, а за ужином, когда за одним столом собрались все четверо, Джоэлу пришлось выдержать испепеляющий взгляд Эбби — удивительно, как она его прямо там не загрызла. Наверное, пощадила чувства своей девушки. Или собственного отца. Элли поначалу нервничала, но, услышав признание Джерри, вдруг прыснула со смеху:

— Какое-то двойное свидание у нас получилось, ей богу.

Тогда даже Джоэла разобрало на похихикать — чего не случалось уже, пожалуй, лет двадцать.

В общем, Джерри оказался нормальным мужиком, целеустремлённым, но всё же не лишившимся человечности в этой своей погоне за мифической почти возможностью спасения мира; а ещё удивительно чутким к прикосновениям, знающим много тупых каламбуров, от которых Элли тащилась, как удав по стекловате, а Эбби обречённо закатывала глаза, но всё равно фыркала и дёргала уголком губ, и заботливым. Он как-то сводил Джоэла в окрестности разорённого зоопарка, чтобы похвастаться зеброй, которую он и его дочь спасли в тот же день, как Джоэл и Элли появились в Солт-Лейк. Жеребёнок к зиме отмахал уже прилично роста и настороженно топорщил уши в их сторону, когда Джоэл, с трудом справляясь с нахлынувшей на него нежностью, прижимал Джерри к обрушенной стене павильона и шептал что-то дурное ему на ухо. 

Да и одёргивать Джерри, когда тот слишком уж увлекался добычей сырья для вакцины, до того, как Элли начинала падать от усталости и становилась похожа на игольную подушку от множества инъекций, стало не в пример удобнее. Если что, Джоэл мог это сделать и не отходя, так сказать, от рабочего места.

Жизнь текла своим чередом. Томми вместе с ещё пятью всадниками, тащившими гостинцы от Марии, пригнал из Джексона сразу, как только получил весточку от Джоэла — может, не поверил в реальность вакцины, а может, так торопился собственными глазами посмотреть, кого там братец подпустил к себе впервые с тех пор, как родилась Сара, — и успел аккурат к началу зимы. Выйди они чуть позже, уже рисковали бы не преодолеть перешеек. Впрочем, Джоэл был рад его видеть — но, как выяснилось, только до сегодняшнего дня, когда вместо того, чтобы помочь поискать подарок, Томми просто ныл над ухом. Слава Богу, что хоть последние десять минут всё было тихо.

— Джоэл?! — что-то толкнуло его в плечо, и Джоэл резко дёрнул поводья — оказалось, он крепко задумался, так, что Томми звал его уже явно не в первый раз и к этому моменту отчаялся дозваться голосом. — Мне кажется, тут кто-то есть.

Они забрели в какой-то торговый центр, относительно даже целый, с крепкой крышей, но обвалившимися пролётами лестниц и покосившейся колбой панорамного лифта, когда-то стеклянной, а теперь осыпавшейся неровной крошкой в бассейн атриума. Джоэл спешился первым и, скинув с плеча винтовку, осторожно побрёл вглубь здания, высматривая потенциальную опасность.

Он не ожидал, что на него упадёт что-то сверху:

— Сними это с меня! — «это» было явно живое, щипящее и агрессивно пытающееся располосовать Джоэлу спину. Томми кинулся к нему:

— Да не дёргайся ты, мать твою!

— Твоя мать — это и моя мать, так что давай-ка ты нахуй пойдёшь с такими… Ауч!

— Он тебе в куртку вцепился, погоди…

***  
...в общем, на праздничный ужин Джоэл опоздал, но ему за это даже словесных пиздюлей не отвесили — потому что все, как один, уставились на его округлый живот.

Первым отмер Джерри:

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что я стану отцом во второй раз, я грохнусь в обморок. Это побочный эффект от вакцины, да? Чёрт, надо бы предупредить лейтенантов, пусть выдают своим рядовым хоть по паре презервативов в неделю, не то растеряем весь состав мужских казарм, да и пелёнок не напасёмся…

Джоэл открыл было рот, но вдруг вместо него ответил сам подарок — нагло завозившись под полой куртки, он вдруг изо всех сил упёрся лапами под рёбра и оглушительно мяукнул. Пришлось расстегнуть молнию, выпуская кота на волю; тот сразу прыгнул на стол и пару раз крутанул головой, оценивая обстановку. Кот был даже ещё не кот — котёнок, месяцев шесть от роду, поэтому его встопорщенная шерсть выглядела скорее жалко, чем грозно. Поняв, что нападать на него тут никто не собирается, по крайней мере, пока, кот вдруг схватил с ближайшей тарелки — как назло, это была тарелка Эбби — кусок яичницы и принялся уплетать его со скоростью дорвавшегося до свежатины сталкера.

Наверное, голодный был.

— Ну, в общем, как бы с Рождеством вас, девочки, — Джоэл развел руками, то ли представляя кота, то ли извиняясь за него. — Ну или с Новым годом. Сами решайте.

Эбби скептически выгнула бровь, наблюдая, как уже второй кусок исчезает у неё на глазах; Элли же рассматривала котёнка с куда большим интересом.

— Какой он прикольный, — животное, как будто поняв, что разговор идёт о нём, подняло голову. — Я знаю, как мы его назовём.

— И как же?

— В честь вас обоих, как же ещё. Эй, Джей-Джей? — Элли протянула руку, позволяя котёнку обнюхать её пальцы; тот потыкался носом, а потом подставил затылок и заурчал. — Привет, малыш, привет. Ты наш славный парень, да?

— Может, и девочка, — хмыкнул Джоэл, уже скинув куртку и усевшись на свободное место. — Не было как-то возможности этой животине под хвост заглянуть, он мне пытался глаза выцарапать.

Губы Эбби наконец тоже растянулись в улыбке:

— О, а он и вправду славный.

За прошедшие пару месяцев Джоэл уже привык пропускать подобные шпильки в свой адрес; вот и сейчас он никак не отреагировал, взявшись за вилку и подцепив кусок чего-то не слишком понятного на вид, но обалденно пахнущего пряным мясом и грибами, — но тут же выронил от толчка в бок. Оказалось, пихнул его Джерри, глаза которого искрились непонятной хитринкой:

— Надо же, как ловко ты подгадал свой подарок под мой, — он подмигнул и повернулся к Эбби и Элли. — Знаете, девочки, раньше ведь была такая традиция, запускать кошку или собаку в новое жильё.

— А зачем?.. — автоматически поинтересовалась Элли, играясь с котёнком, и только потом неверяще подняла голову; до Эбби дошло намного быстрее:

— Ты… даришь нам отдельные апартаменты? Как семье?

— Как только переберёмся в Денвер.

Девочки поражённо переводили взгляд с него на Джоэла, а потом друг на друга, пока Джерри выкладывал на стол бумаги с оттиском знака Светлячков. Что ж, стоило признать, для мелких это, наверное, подарок поистине королевский — и действительно на редкость гармонично сочетающийся с джоэловым.

— Главное, чтобы вы до того момента не успели посраться, — тихо заметил Джоэл, с философским видом уставившись куда-то в свою тарелку, но на другом краю стола его всё равно услышали, даром что длиной он был едва-едва три фута — Эбби наморщила нос и вскинула руку, чуть не залепив ему прямо в лицо сложенным факом.

— Эбигейл! — Джерри это закономерно возмутило, но девчонка только пожала плечами:

— Что? Мне не нравится твой мужик.

— Потому что он мой, или потому что мужик?

— Потому что он — Джоэл.

— Что ж, детка, нам всем приходится мириться с этим досадным обстоятельством.

Элли фыркнула в кулак, но, заметив на себе строгий взгляд Джоэла, прокашлялась и повела рукой в воздухе:

— Ну, а наш подарок уже на столе.

Джоэл только теперь заметил, что еда в их тарелках и правда не похожа на ту, которую готовили в столовой. Нет, он ничего не мог сказать против стряпни Роквеллов и той бабульки, которая добавляла в суп всё масло, которое только могла найти, — не подыхали от неё и ладно, — но даже на запах их ужин был в разу аппетитнее.

— Нам Мэнни подсобил, говорит, это фирменный рецепт сальсы, который его семья передаёт из поколения в поколение уже пять веков. Видали бы вы, как она материлась, когда решила попробовать соус из кайенского перца, — добавила Эбби, с явным обожанием сжимая ладонь Элли в своей. — Я свой вокабуляр на месяц вперёд пополнила.

Где-то глубоко в груди Джоэла защекотало ярким теплом. Да, он был старым, чёрствым, циничным дедом, который убивал без зазрения совести, который пропахал всю страну на своих двоих, чтобы попасть сюда и привести упрямую донельзя иммунную девчонку, чтобы с её помощью учёный, едва не забывший о ценности человеческой жизни, сделал вакцину от заразы, чуть не уничтожившей всё человечество. Да, за два года могло случиться всё, что угодно, и они бы так и не дошли. Но, раз уж бесконечные цепочки обстоятельств привели его сюда, в тёплый дом, к любимым людям, значит, он заслужил это как никто другой.

А Джоэл был не из тех, кто не умеет ценить подарки судьбы.

— Надеюсь, там нет яда.

— Ой, да иди ты нахуй.

— Эбби!


End file.
